nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Xirsch
Xirsch, the Swift Samurai, is the Soulless of Chris, Rank II among the four original Soulless, and the secondary antagonist of "The Disaster" saga. Xirsch was the second-in-command of the Soulless, a group of individuals who had lost their souls to the Harbinger and were later corrupted by the darkness of Limbo. Along with the other Soulless, Xirsch would be hunted down by Amici in an effort to restore their human counterparts. Xirsch would be the third Soulless to be defeated, thus allowing his human counterpart to be restored. During the Prophets of the Soulless' attempt to resurrect the Dark Soldier at the Temple of Resurrection in Limbo, Chris was transformed back into his Soulless counterpart during the ritual. Unlike before, Chris retained his selfhood as his Soulless and therefore was not consumed by darkness. Xirsch and the other Soulless counterparts of SEAL Team Five then worked together to eventually defeat and destroy the Dark Soldier, but at the cost of their lives. History Reformed History After Roach used the power of the Harbinger on O'Ryan, Chris, TJ and himself, it caused them to lose their souls, turning them into Soulless two days following the removal of their souls. They were sent to Limbo, where they become corrupted by the darkness of Limbo. During their time in Limbo, Xarcoh discovered it was possible for the four to become human again if they were destroyed and their original souls were freed from the Harbinger or if they were to merged back with their souls. Despite this knowledge however, Xarcoh believed the only way to ensure that Unit 14 would never complete their cycle was if the four remained as Soulless. The other Soulless agreed to this, swearing to never return to humanity. The Disaster Four years after becoming Soulless, a rift leading to reality opens in Limbo, allowing the four to escape Limbo. Upon exiting the rift in an underground chamber in Mateur, Tunisia and reaching ground level, they see the aftermath of Unit 14's plan, which had caused the world to be nothing but a barren wasteland. The four Soulless head to the Gilze Rijen Air Base in Hulten, Netherlands, where they make that, along with an abandoned coastal bunker in Genoa, Italy as a base of operations. Learning of a Unit 14 hideout in Hamburg, Germany, Xarcoh sends J.X.T., TJ's Soulless, to investigate the facility. On the morning of July 17th, 2035 however, the three Soulless lose communications with J.X.T., who was destroyed by Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary in hopes of finding the original personas of the Soulless. Fearing that the base has been compromised, Xarcoh and Xirsch head to the bunker in Genoa while Yaxnor, O'Ryan's Soulless stays behind in order to distract the four. However, Yaxnor was captured and interrogated by the four, who then learns the truth about the Soulless. After learning of Yaxnor's execution, Xarcoh decides the only way to ensure the cycle would never be completed was if he was to seal himself within Limbo. Ordering Xirsch to stay at the bunker and distract the four, Xarcoh then retreats back towards Tunisia. When the four arrive at the coastal bunker, Xirsch appears on the roof of the bunker, saying that they will pay for the death of his brother, saying that Xarcoh will succeed in their plans. Mac questions this, but Xirsch chuckles to himself before disappearing. Suddenly, more zombies from the city arrive at the bunker, forcing the four to defend themselves as they begin to find Xirsch. During their search, they stumble upon an operations room, where they discover that Xarcoh, Roach's Soulless was planning on heading to the town of Mateur, Tunisia, where the rift Yaxnor described was at in hopes of sealing himself away so the four would never be restored to their original selves. The four become confused by this, but as they begin to leave, they are confronted by Xirsch. Xirsch then explains that the reason why Xarcoh wanted to four to remain as Soulless was so that the cycle would never be completed again. By sealing himself along with the Harbinger within Limbo, it would ultimately break the cycle completely. He then summons his signature Silverlight, saying he cannot have the four interfering with their plans as he then begins to attack them. After a long hectic battle, the four manage to defeat Xirsch, causing him to kneel down as he dropped the Silverlight. Xirsch then mutters he was only a diversion as he then faded away. Realizing that Xarcoh was already headed for Tunisia, the four secure a helicopter from the base as they head for Tunisia in hopes of stopping Xarcoh from returning to Limbo. With Xirsch's death, it would ultimately allow Chris to be reformed following the defeat of Xarcoh later that same day. Day of the Departed Xirsch is mentioned by Mac while he recounters the events of "The Disaster" saga. He also appears in a flashback as well. Age of the Soulless Darkness Rises While SEAL Team Five fought against the Prophets of the Soulless at the Temple of Resurrection, Echthroi continued the ritual to resurrect the Dark Soldier, causing everyone in the room apart from Echthroi and Axel Miller to collapse onto the ground in pain as they began turning into Soulless as a cost for executing the ritual. After the ritual was completed and the Dark Soldier was resurrected, Xirsch and the other Soulless came back into existence alongside the Soulless counterparts of the Prophets of the Soulless. Unlike before, Xirsch and the other original Soulless were not corrupted by darkness, thus allowing them to regain their selfhood as protagonists. The Dark Soldier Xirsch and the other original Soulless serve as the main playable characters, fighting against the Prophets of the Soulless and later the Dark Soldier. After a climatic battle atop the Dark Spire, the Dark Soldier, along with the Soulless, are destroyed by the Cube of Darkness, which the latter used to destroy the former in order to avert the threat. Boss Rush Xirsch appears as a fightable boss in his own solo fight and in "The Soulless" group fight alongside J.X.T., Yaxnor, and Xarcoh. Appearance Like the other Soulless, Xirsch wears a black coat with black gloves and boots, as well as having yellow-golden eyes. However, Xirsch's eyes are slightly darker than the other Soulless. He also bears the exact same appearance as his human self. Weapons and Abilities Xirsch's weapon of choice was the Silverlight, a powerful katana forged from a powerful metal. A master swordsman, Xirsch used the Silverlight with ease. With his powers over the Wind, he was able to use his katana as a projectile, using the winds to call back the weapon to his hands. He can also charge up the Silverlight, turning its blade into a red blade of energy, allowing him to slice through some of the toughest materials known to man. He also had the ability to fly and perform his signature "death from above" move. In Boss Rush, Xirsch can summon two energy blades, one for each hand. He can also combine them together into a whip-like weapon. Silverlight View.jpg|Xirsch's signature weapon, the Silverlight. Trivia * Xirsch's name is pronounced "Zur-sh". Navigation Category:Reformed History Category:The Disaster Category:Day of the Departed Category:Age of the Soulless Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush